Secrets Should Be Kept, Not Said
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Miki comes back to Japan to live her sister Haruhi and their dad. Secrets get out, odd things happen, and soon the two girls become involved with something they would've never expected. Tokyo Mew Mew stuff comes in the second chapter...Hope it goes well! Note: NOT MINT'S DOG MIKI! XP
1. Chapter 1

** Ch 1**

**neeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

It was a reguar day at the club. Everyone was doing what they normally do.

_At least Tamaki-sempai didn't have a theme today, I'm not in the mood._

" Is something wrong Haruhi?" One of my customers asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no, it's nothing, just a little tired " I smiled.

"Well I guess being an honor student must make you tired huh?" another asked

_That and being with the club..._

" Yeah I guess so..." I responded.

**_After club hours_**

The day was finnally over.

_God I'm so tired!_

I yawned and sat down on a couch next to Honey-sempai.

" Hey Haru-chan!Wanna have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" he excliamed.

"Nah I think I'll pass..." My eyes felt heavy and my hips were hurting.

"Haru-chan are you ok?" he asked, concered.

" Just...tired..." My eyes closed.

* * *

**Honey's POV**

Haru-chan's breathing slowed and her eyes closed. She looks really tired, I should let her sleep. Tama-chan burst into the room but I gave him a shushing sign and he looked confused. I pointed over to where Haru-chan was and he blushed a bit.

The door slowly cracked open.

" What's in here?" a girl asked. She was tall, had dark brown eyes and long, brown hair wih red highlights. She wore a cap that had a fancy L on it, a jean jacket over a white shirt,dark baggy jeans, and brown worker boots. On her shoulder was a simple black backpack that looked like it had nothing in it.

She looked around the room until she spotted us.

" Hiya!" she waved and smiled brightly.

" I'm sorry miss, but club hours are over. " Kyoya said. The girl tilted her head sideways.

" I don't take to stuff like that, glasses " she replied.

" Ah! But all ladies here are given proper titles,Princess.~ " Tama-chan held out a rose to her. She ignored him and counted all of us. She softly smiled when her eyes landed on Haru-chan. she walked to her and shook her a little.

" Hey sleepy head it's not night yet"

"But I dun wanna..." Haru-chan mumbled.

" Come on,get your stuff and I'll carry you home." the girl said.

" Fine..." Haru-chan's eyes opened halfway and looked at the girl for a bit. Then her eyes widened in some kind of realization. " MIKI?! " she exclaimed.

" The one and only!" Miki grinned.

"I thought you'd be in America for a year or more! "

" Nah " Miki began to twirl a lock of her brown hair around her finger. " Too much drama over there was going on, so I came back."

" I see..." Haru-chan held her arms out. " Are you still gonna carry me home?" she asked with an innocent look on her face. Miki chuckled.

" Of course!" Haru-chan was about to get her things until Tama-chan stopped her.

" How come you never let Daddy carry you home?!" he asked

" Who died and made you our dad?" Miki asked. Tama-chan froze.

" Hey Haru-chan's sister!" I called out. She turned and smiled at me.

"Yes little one?" she walked over

" Would you liked to have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" I innocently asked.

" You should give a proper introduction first, Mitskuni." Takashi said in a low voice.

" Come on big guy" she smiled " Can't someone just have cake with a stranger? It's fun, you should try it sometime." Takashi raised and eyebrow at her. " Don't look at me like I'm the only wierdo in the room, jeez..." and she went on the eating a slice of cake I had set out for her.

" Nom " she said as she took a bit. Then she burst out a big smile and kept eating.

" Not too much sis " Haru-chan told her, " How's your blood pressure?"

" Good enough to eat cake! " she answered.

When she was finally done, which didn't take long, she got her stuff and walked to the door.

" Thanks for the cake little guy! Come on Haruhi, I wanna surprise the old man! "

They left the room, cheery as can be.

Then Tama-chan unfroze

" WHAT!?"

* * *

**AAANNNDDD END! is it good? i started out with one thing, then came out with this... meh... should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

**ok so total fail on my part, i forgot that Mint's dog is named Miki XP sorry! this is my own,human Miki**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Miki's POV**

_Man, I completely forgot how light Haruhi is._

Haruhi was snoring lightly, her face buried in my hair. I smiled slightly and took a deep breath. It was a really pretty day. We were passing by a park when I saw a big, pink castle-like building.

"Huh….." I walked into the building and was greeted by one of the workers.

"HI! Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" she said. She had strawberry-red hair and wore a maid uniform of the same color.

"I'm sorry" another voice said. It was a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. "It's almost closing time."

"It's alright." I said, readjusting my grip on Haruhi "I was just wondering what this place was."

"Hey! What's on your back!?" a little girl asked. She also wore a uniform the same color of her hair: yellow-gold.

"She's my monkey" I said.

"Who you callin' monkey?..." Haruhi grumbled. I chuckled. " Are we home yet?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"No, I got curious." She bonked my head lightly

"Well could you at least put me down?"

"Nope!" I smiled.

"Fine" she set her chin on my shoulder, and looked around "This reminds me of the club room. Lots of pink"

"Yep….Well then, we should get going." I said.

" Wait" I turned back around. "At least take something for your trouble. Here." A tall man with long brown hair and kind brown eyes handed us a bag. Haruhi got it.

"Thanks" we both said.

"Ok then, bye!"

"BYE! HOPE YOU COME AGAIN SOMEOTHER TIME!" I could definatley tell that it was the small girl and the red-head.

They're nice people.

* * *

_**Back at the cafe**_

"You're all free to go once you're done." Shirogane said, and walked off.

Everyone was left with confused faces.

" Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Looks like he means it!" Lettuce said.

" YA-HOOOOOOO!" Pudding ran around with a broom. "Let's do this!"

"I'm right behind you!" Ichigo yelled.

" Now, just don't break anything." Akasaka chuckled.

" They'll be fine." Zakuro told him "Leave." she shooed him out.

"Was that really necessary?" Mint asked. Zakuro nodded her head.

* * *

As the girls cleaned the cafe, Shirogane typed away at his computer, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Akasaka asked.

"I felt something from those two girls."

"Are they Mew Mews?" he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! DX but is it going good? lemme know!~ XD**


End file.
